1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optical substrate using a silicon-on-insulator technique (hereinafter referred to as an SOI technique), a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus, and an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In active matrix driving of electro-optical apparatuses including thin-film transistors (TFTs), when light is applied to channel regions of the TFTs, each connected to corresponding pixels, for switching the pixels, photo-leakage current is generated due to photoexcitation in some cases, thereby changing properties of the TFTs. In particular, for an electro-optical apparatus for light valves used for projectors, since incident light has high intensity, it is critical to shield the channel regions of the TFTs and neighboring regions from the incident light. Therefore, in known electro-optical apparatuses, the channel regions and neighboring regions are shielded from light using a light-shielding film having openings corresponding to pixels arranged on a counter substrate or using data lines containing metal such as aluminum (Al) and extending above TFTs of a TFT array substrate.
Another light-shielding film containing, for example, a high melting metal is placed below the TFTs of the TFT array substrate in some cases. The light-shielding film placed below the TFTs prevents the following light from entering the TFTs of the electro-optical apparatus: light reflected by the TFT array substrate and returning light, such as projected light, transmitted through a prism placed in an optical system including a plurality of electro-optical devices combined with the prism placed among the electro-optical devices, the returning light being transmitted from other electro-optical devices. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-133033.